


Cherry Lips and Blue Sweaters

by yeeuns__1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeuns__1/pseuds/yeeuns__1
Summary: Yeojin watches as Hyejoo and Yerim fall in love. She begins to regret falling for Yerim.Heather AU
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 45





	Cherry Lips and Blue Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, Bat again! So here’s this i guess? This is a work dedicated to a friend of mine on twitter, so shout out to her.
> 
> Enjoy!

Unrequited love. The dictionary definition, “a love that is not returned or rewarded”. However, a dictionary definition can’t put into words the emotions one feels when experiencing this heartbreaking situation. It can’t put into words the pain of loving someone that doesn’t love you back. It can’t explain what Yeojin is going through.

Love. What is love? Is it a name we give to an emotion we desire to feel? A name that could possibly put into words the strength of emotion we could have towards another person? Or is it a title we give to feelings we can’t explain? Yeojin doesn’t have the answers. 

She wants so badly to put into words what she feels for Choi Yerim; to explain why she can’t stay away from the girl. To explain why her heart pounds and her hands begin to sweat around Yerim. But for Yeojin, there’s no words to describe this feeling.

Choi Yerim. In simple words: the sun. Yerim had the ability to make Yeojin smile with a few words. No matter how hard Yeojin tried to push the girl away, Yerim always came back. She was always there. Her smile had the ability to light up any room, and Yeojin didn’t know a single person that the girl wasn’t friends with.

Friends. Yeah, Yeojin knew that Yerim only thought of her as a friend. And while that hurt, Yeojin couldn’t stop loving her. She couldn’t bring herself to part ways with the girl.

Love. Is that what Yeojin felt? Was there really a name for these conflicting feelings? 

Feelings. Complex enough to stump Yeojin. Persistent enough for them to be the only thing she could think about during lessons, when taking tests, or when she went out with her friends. And while Yeojin had attempted to erase these feelings, they always came back. They were like scars: they would fade but the memory was always there.

Memories. Yeojin had known Yerim since the 3rd grade. The girl had entered the class in pigtails that ended at her shoulders, as well as a blue sweater with a bat decal on the front. Yerim had always been cute; always been innocent. But Yerim was also oblivious. God, Yeojin wished she could make it more obvious for the girl.

Blue sweaters. Yerim had a large amount of blue sweaters when they were younger. Wherever the girl went, she always had a blue sweater on hand. Yeojin remembers Yerim telling her, “You never know when you’ll need one”. Well she can’t say she remembers what the girl had said to her afterwards; she was too focused on the girl’s lips.

Lips. Yeojin imagined kissing them a million times. They were smooth, and Yeojin wondered if they would taste like cherries and feel like soft clouds. She found herself looking at them more often then she should, but how could she not? Everything about the girl was beautiful.

Soft clouds. The courtyard at the front of the school had trees that students would sit under. Yeojin found herself under said trees with Yerim and a few of her friends more times than she could count. Blues and greys would dance across the skies and blend together with the sun’s golden rays to create a perfect afternoon.

Afternoons. Spending the afternoon with Yerim and their friend group made it impossible for Yeojin to forget. The group was inseparable and consisted of five girls: Yeojin, Yerim, Chaewon, Hyejoo and Haseul. The girls were the bestest of friends.

Hyejoo. Yeojin would watch as Yerim and the girl got closer. The subtle blushes when the two were close to each other, or the way their pinkies would be interlocked when the two would walk through the halls together.

Yeojin would always watch. Watched as Hyejoo and Yerim complimented each other. Watched as the two would sneak away from the group to do god knows what. Watched and listened.

She could do nothing but watch as Yerim slowly fell for Hyejoo. She could do nothing as she watched the object of her affections fall for someone else. She could do nothing as her own heart began to shatter and her tears stained her bedsheets.

She stuck around. She was there when the group would hang out. She was there for their study sessions. She was there for Yerim.

Yerim. Her heart would ache when she thought of the girl. She wanted to hate her. She wanted to leave, to end everything. But she couldn’t. Because it was Yerim, and she could never hurt the girl.

She could never hurt Yerim, because Yerim was always there. The girl had been there for Yeojin through everything. So who was Yeojin to leave Yerim? It was selfish of her to think that way.

Selfish. She wishes she could be selfish. She wishes she could leave cherry lips and blue sweaters in the past. She wishes she could leave. But wishes were just that: wishes. They don’t come true. And Yeojin knew this. 

Yeojin knew wishes could never come true. But even still, she wished. Because that’s all she knew: to wish. She wished she was with Yerim. She wished she was the person kissing soft lips, holding smooth hands; wished she was Hyejoo.

Hyejoo. Yeojin didn’t hate her; she could never. Yeojin and Hyejoo were friends. She was, however, jealous of the girl. Because Hyejoo was everything Yeojin was not.

Hyejoo was taller than Yeojin. Hyejoo was prettier than Yeojin. Hyejoo was smarter than Yeojin. Hyejoo was perfect and Yeojin was not. Hyejoo had Yerim and Yeojin did not. 

Yeojin did not want to be jealous of Hyejoo, but she found herself feeling that emotion around the two. Jealousy.

She was jealous of the way Yerim looked at Hyejoo. She wanted to be the person Yerim smiled and laughed with. She wanted to be the person Yerim called and texted every night. She wanted to be the person Yerim loved.

But instead she watched as Hyejoo gave Yerim her sweater.

She wished she was Hyejoo.


End file.
